Mates with My Ex
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up after high school but are still friends. Are there feelings gone or do they still linger? Can you really be friends with your ex?
1. Chapter 1

**Mates With My Ex**

**Summary**

**Troy and Gabriella broke up after high school but are still friends. Are there feelings gone or do they still linger? Can you really be friends with your ex?**

**Troy Alexander Bolton**

**He is currently Captain of the LA Lakers. He studied at U of A with a basketball scholarship and played for the Redhawks.**

**Gabriella Anne Montez**

**A lawyer. Studied at Stanford majoring in pre law and has a minor in Psychology. She then did 4 years at law school and moved to LA to Latham and Watkins Law Firm.**

**Troy and Gabriella dated in high school from junior year to senior and split up the summer before freshman year due to long distance between colleges.**

**Chad Michael Danforth**

**He is a member of the LA Lakers. He studied at U of A with a basketball scholarship and played for the Redhawks.**

**Taylor Jayne McKessie**

**Studied Political Science at Yale and is now Economics Teacher at LA High School**

**Chad and Taylor dating since sophomore year and are still going strong**

**Ryan Edward Evans**

**Studied at Julliard and is now a Drama and Dance teacher at LA High School with Taylor.**

**Kelsi Aimee Nielson**

**Also studied at Julliard and has become the music teacher at LA High School with Ryan and Taylor.**

**Kelsi and Ryan have been dating since sophomore year and she is 7 months pregnant and expecting twins.**

**Zeke Chris Baylor**

**Studied cooking at NYC and has a minor in management and opened his own restaurant Baylor's in Manhattan.**

**Sharpay Olivia Evans**

**Studied drama at U of A. Is now performing on Broadway and as her own boutique in Sutton Place.**

**Zeke and Sharpay have been together since Junior year.**

**Taylor and Gabriella live together in an apartment in LA but Chad and Taylor are looking for a house.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mates With My Ex.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

**Dedicated to amber mae cuz she helped me write it over skype.**

**Gabriella sighs as she walks into her flat, it had been a long day but she had won her case. She is a lawyer mostly divorce and child custody. Today had been divorce and she had won the case and her client had got what she wanted. She dumps her briefcase on the floor and flops onto the sofa opposite her flatmate and best friend Taylor.**

**Across town Troy Bolton star of the Lakers is doing the same after losing the NBA Final to Boston Celtics.**

**A brunette girl from his past cross his mind as he remembers how she would always be there for him after he lost a game in high school. But she was in his past and he defiantly didn't want to see her again at least that is what he told himself and his friends to deny his feelings were still strong for Gabriella Montez.**

**Back with Gabriella she notices something different about Taylor, she's happy really happy.**

"**Ok what happened to you today?" asks Gabriella**

"**Nothing," sighs Taylor happily**

"**Taylor," shouts Gabriella**

"**CHAD PROPOSED," shouts Taylor**

**Gabriella screams and starts to happy dance with Taylor.**

"**I want you to be the maid of honour," says Taylor excitedly**

"**Of course I will," shout Gabriella**

**A few minutes something dawns on Gabriella.**

"**Wait Troy Bolton is going to be best man isn't he," says Gabriella**

**Taylor nods and Gabriella sinks to the sofa remembering the break up.**

Flashback

"Gabriella we need to talk," says Troy a week after graduation

"That doesn't sound good," whispers Gabriella

"I want to break up," says Troy

"What!" exclaims Gabriella "What happened to forever. What happened to staying together though college?" asks Gabriella

"I just don't think we can do it. I want to be free to see other people," explains Troy

"You want to be able to go to college frat parties and sleep with any girl willingly," shouts Gabriella

"Yes it was nice while it lasted Gabriella but all it is going to be is a high school romance and everyone knows you don't bring the girl after high school," says Troy

"I don't believe your saying any of this," gasps Gabriella

"It just what I want Gabriella I don't want you anymore," says Troy

"Get out of my house," says Gabriella

"See ya!" calls Troy as he leaves the house.

End of Flashback

**Across town Troy is remembering the same thing and wondering how Gabriella will react to seeing him after 4 years.**

**He wonders what she is up to, what she is doing, did she achieve her dream of being a writer or was she stuck in a job as a lawyer like her second option.**

**Chad had told him things that he had got from Taylor and from when he had seen her but not told him much because he knew Troy stilled love her and if he heard that Gabriella had moved on or was stuck in a job as a lawyer. Chad knew it would hurt Troy to know either one. That Troy might try and track Gabriella down and try and convince her that she is doing the wrong thing and she should pursue what she wants not some job her mother pushed her into that she hates.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mates With My Ex.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey everyone just a very quick author's note. I have a very exciting announcement have 4 new stories coming soon 3 which are coming BACK and TWO completely new ones. To find out which are coming back, which are new and what movie and couple they are you'll have to CHECK MY PROFILE PAGE. One has been posted today it's called Fairytale Romance and it is a, A Cinderella Story, story. I would like reviews on it to see what you think of it as it's been a while- almost 2 years since I wrote A Cinderella Story fanfiction and it wasn't that good I like to think my writing as improved since my first days on fanfiction.**

**Troy sutures into The Elm Hotel in LA. He was the best man for Chad but he was the best man for anything. A flash of brown and blue went before his eyes but the girl was too quick for him to get a proper look. No worries he would find her before the night was though. It was Taylor and Chad's bachelor and bachelorette night there wedding would be the next day.**

**As Troy entered the Gold Room were the party was being held he saw a large head of hair heading his way.**

"**Hey Chad," he calls**

"**Troy my main man," hollers Chad pulling Troy into a brotherly hug.**

**Chad and Troy walk around greeting people.**

"**Hey Brie how you been?" asks Troy slinging an arm around a brunette's shoulders.**

"**Don't talk to me Bolton," she snaps**

"**Come you can't still be mad at me," laughs Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him and sees Chad as gone to find Taylor.**

"**Of course I'm not it's an act," giggles Gabriella  
>"Of course it is now how is my wonderful girlfriend since I last saw her oh 2 hours ago," smiles Troy<strong>

"**I'm fine," giggles Gabriella**

"**Wanna sneak off I wanna ask you something," says Troy  
>"I'm not marrying you Bolton," says Gabriella<strong>

"**I'm not asking you to marry me," smirks Troy**

"**Then what Tay and Chad will get suspicious if I wander out of here with you," says Gabriella**

"**I want you to move in with me. Chad is all moved out into his and Taylor's new house Taylor is all moved out of yours where both on are own we've been back together for 2 years. I love you and I don't want to lose you again," says Troy**

"**But that will mean we'll have to tell everyone," groans Gabriella**

"**I don't see the big deal," says Troy**

**Gabriella stands and thinks about it taking the champagne glass Troy has just offered her and taking a sip.**

"**I'd love to move in with you," grins Gabriella**

**Troy leans into kiss her  
>"Remember were we are," hisses Gabriella<strong>

**Troy steps back**

"**Gabriella it's been two years why can't we just say something?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shrugs "Your right," she whispers**

**Troy grins and leans in to kiss her again and as their lips touch Gabriella wakes up and rolls over to find someone next to her. Then she realized her dream was not just a dream in was reality. And unknown to her the guy next to her is having the exact same dream.**

**Gabriella****groaned.**"Why an earth am I in bed with my ex," **she****thinks****looking****at****the****clock****to****see****it****is****8****am****in****the****morning.**

"Crap Taylor I am to get to Taylor and Chad's to get ready and help Taylor and Chad is going to be arriving here to get ready**,****" ****thinks****Gabriella****and****with****that****thought****she****slips****out****of****bed****and****starts****to****gather****her****clothes****up****and****proceeds****to****the****bathroom.**

**She gets dressed and splashes some water on her face before peeking a look out the bathroom door to make sure her ex with the gorgeous body was still asleep, before tip toeing out of the room and out of the house.**

"Just today Gabriella and then you don't have to see Troy again. You can forget about sleeping with and giving him your virginity last night, and crap saying you love him gosh I must have been so drunk last night. Right just today and I will never see him again," **thinks****Gabriella**

**Her phone rings in her bag.**

**She pulls it out to see Taylor phoning her.**

"**I'm coming, I'm just stepping out of the shower see you in half an hour," says Gabriella snapping her phone shut.**

**Gabriella hurries her way across town and into her apartment quickly showering and getting dressed before hightailing it to Taylor's.**

"**Sorry, sorry, sorry," calls Gabriella as she walks into Taylor's hours 45 minutes later "Subway was late,"**

"**You're here now that's all that matters," smiles Taylor**

**2 hours later they are all ready and just as they get out at the church Gabriella gets a text.**

I always knew sex with you would be amazing

T

Fuck off Bolton

Gabs

Why so angry you loved me last night.

You even told me so. You were screaming my name and you loved it

T

We had drunken sex so what

Forget about it and let's move on

Gabs

That was the best sex I have ever had in my life Brie

T

**Gabriella doesn't reply.**

I know that is the only sex you have ever had in your life

Taylor tells Chad everything

T

Well don't you tell anyone

Gabs

I wasn't planning on cuz the only person I would tell would be Chad but then he would tell Taylor who would tell Sharpay and they would both be all about Gabriella and take the limelight away from Taylor and Chad and onto us and be are you getting back together

T

Since when do you send super long texts

Gabs

It was too long to shorten into one sentence

T

Fair dos

Gabs

So I'll just tell Chad if he asks I hook up with some random last night don't know who she was and I was too drunk to remember her when I am sober buts that's how I like them

T

Disgusting. How do you know if was me?

Gabs

That's me all over babe. I saw you leave the bedroom and the house

T

Don't call me babe

Gabs

Ohh hit a nerve

T

Shut up. Anyhow I have to stop texting Taylor and Sharpay are getting suspicious

Gabs

Same with Chad

See you at the altar

T

We're not getting married Bolton

Gabs

You said something similar to that in a dream I had last night

T

We'll have to talk about that dream

I said something similar in mine

Gabs

Was it Taylor and Chad's party and I asked you to move in with you and we'd been together 2 years and we kissed.

T

Yeah we kissed and I woke up

Gabs

We kissed and we left the party and went into a closed hotel room and I woke up to the sound of a door closing

T

Oh you would turn it into a wet dream

Gabs

I didn't say we did it

Though we did

T

Don't remind me. I can't even remember it thank god

Gabs

I could refresh your memory tonight sober

T

What would you do if I said yes

Gabs

Are you saying yes

T

No

Gabs

I would be very happy I was going to laid by a goddess

T

I'm a goddess

Gabs

Babe you have a gorgeous body and are amazing in bed

T

We had sex once Troy

Gabs

Actually we did it about 5 times

T

That's why I'm so sore

Gabs

I was sober towards the end of the 4

T

And you didn't stop

Gabs

You were begging me Gabriella

T

"**Look were here," says Gabriella getting out of the car.**

**As she walks into the back of the church she bashes into someone.**

"**Great just the person I wanted to see," she says**

"**Really?" asks Troy**

"**Yes really. Did we use protection?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy goes pale.**

"**Shit right I'll go tell Taylor or Sharpay about us because Sharpay is bound to have some," says Gabriella**

**Troy goes after her.**

"**Gabs can't you just go to the nearest chemist and get some," says Troy**

"**No you have to be prescribed it by the doctor," says Gabriella "Are you sure we didn't use any protection last night?" asks Gabriella**

"**We might of done I didn't look to see if there was any lying about anywhere I guess time will tell and me looking when I get home tonight," says Troy  
>"You will go and look as soon as this wedding is over," says Gabriella<strong>

"**Of course I will," says Troy  
>"And I will come with you," says Gabriella<strong>

"**You will," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Guys stop getting back together you're needed to MOH and best man," hollers Sharpay**

"**WE'RE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER," shout Troy and Gabriella**

"**Taylor they agree on something," shouts Sharpay walking back into the church**

"**We'll go and be MOH and best man then we'll have to have photos and we'll go to yours," says Gabriella "And then the reception were Sharpay will announce were screwing again.**

**Later at Troy's**

"**One, two, three, four and five used not spilt condoms," says Troy throwing them into the bin.**

"**Thank god," whispers Gabriella sitting on the bed**

"**What would you have done if you had been pregnant?" asks Troy**

"**Had it and had it adopted it what do you care?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because I would have been the dad I would have supported you though the entire thing," explains Gabriella**

"**And why would you do that you hate me," says Gabriella**

"**I never stopped loving you," says Troy**

**Gabriella gets up and walks away before turning round.**

"**It was just sex Troy saying you still loved me doesn't make what you did any better," says Gabriella**

"**Dammit Gabriella we both know I didn't do anything," exclaims Troy**

"**You broke up with me to screw girls in U of A," hisses Gabriella**

"**No I didn't I broke up with you because I wasn't good enough for you. You didn't deserve me you deserved one of those smart alces who you went to Stanford with who would of treated you right and know what you were on about if you had to rant about some school project instead of me who doesn't know what to say and stands there looking dumb," explains Troy**

"**You were good enough for me I didn't want a smart person I wanted you. You did all the rights things when I got frustrated with school you just held me and that was enough and you always treated me right. So have you actually been with anyone since me?" asks Gabriella**

"**A couple of flings mostly drunken one night stands trying to forget about you. I imagined you coming to this wedding with one of your fellows authors," says Troy**

"**I'm a lawyer Troy," whispers Gabriella**

"**Seriously," says Troy**

"**I just mum wouldn't let me," says Gabriella**

"**Pursue it now," says Troy  
>"I don't have time," says Gabriella<strong>

"**You throw yourself into your work as there been anyone since me?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes head.**

"**We should get back to the wedding," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella what are we going to do?" asks Troy  
>"I don't know Troy," says Gabriella<strong>

"**We can tell anyone I gave you a lift home to get your camera," says Troy**

"**And where have you to been?" asks Taylor**

"**Forgot my camera I tolerated Troy enough to get a lift home to go get it," says Gabriella**

"**So you used me?" asks Troy hurt**

**Gabriella smiles sweetly and then scowls at Troy and walks off.**

**Seconds after leaving Troy's side her phone buzzes.**

You know I meant what are we going to do about us

T

Forget

Gabs

Brie I'm serious, I never stopped loving you

I want you in my life

T

Troy not here not now.

Not on Tay and Chad's day and not with Sharpay here.

We can talk in the next 2 weeks while Tay and Chad are away and Sharpay will be busy and away one week with Zeke

Gabs

Ok text me with a time and place

T

Yours tomorrow 1pm

That means you have to get a lunch in

Gabs

Salad or KFC

And you may find you go home with my tonight

T

KFC.

No chance not again Bolton

Gabs

Last name basis again Brie

T

Yup

Gabs

**Soon it is time to sit and eat and then the speeches before getting onto the first dance and then the MOH and best man dancing together.**

"**So tomorrow," says Troy**

"**Tomorrow 1pm KFC yours I hope you remember what I like," says Gabriella**

"**Me?" asks Troy**

"**Troy if you don't stop with the comments referring to us having sex last night I will knee you were the sun don't shine," says Gabriella**

"**Boneless box," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and sighs resting her head on Troy's shoulder as a tear escapes her eye.**

"**What's up Brie," says Troy**

"**I'm just sad I never knew what it was like," says Gabriella**

"**Your first time?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**The few girls I have been with you were virgins said it hurt but after 3 minutes or so it was pleasurable," says Troy**

"**You said we did it 5 times and I was sore this morning but I can't remember any of last night and I don't want to repeat last night in the same circumstances not that I want to repeat last night with you sober," says Gabriella**

"**Message understood," says Troy**

"**Well then I bid you adieu until tomorrow we can't be seen together here or are friends will get suspicious," says Gabriella**

**Review Please as this is a different writing style for me with the mature subject and I'd like to know if it was ok or totally not my thing to write.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mates With My Ex.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Troy and Gabriella broke up after high school but are still friends. Are there feelings gone or do they still linger? Can you really be friends with your ex?**

**Chapter 3**

"**Not again," mutters Gabriella**

"**At least you were sober this time did you like," smirks Troy**

"**You have a big head and yes I did to much I need to get away from you," says Gabriella**

"**Don't fight what we have" whispers Troy**

"**We have nothing" says Gabriella getting out of bed and gathering her clothes before going into the bathroom to get dressed.**

"**Why are going in there I've seen it before," calls Troy**

**Gabriella comes out seconds later fully clothed to find Troy walking round in his boxers.**

"**What is this?" asks Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Troy turning to her**

"**Whatever we doing?" asks Gabriella**

"**We're having sex," states Troy  
>"So that's what this is another one of your meaningless hook up's," says Gabriella<strong>

"**No I love you. You will never be a meaningless hook up to me even if you never want to see me ever again," says Troy**

"**I don't know if I want to see you again Troy we were meant to meet up here today to talk and it is now 12 and last night I somehow ended up here again and surprising we were both sober," says Gabriella "But I need, I need to get away from you and get into my job and clear my head and think about all this," says Gabriella**

"**Don't forget to go on the pill," says Troy**

"**I don't need to I am not a slut and I am not going to sleep with anyone else I am to busy," says Gabriella**

"**Be a workaholic doing a job you don't want to do," says Troy**

"**I like being a lawyer," says Gabriella**

"**Like hell you like it when you 4 years ago you wanted to be a writer or a journalist. A job that would change people's opinions with the written word," says Troy**

"**You remember," says Gabriella in awe**

"**I remember a lot about you Brie," whispers Troy**

"**No, no I can't I won't do this you hurt me," says Gabriella**

"**I left you before college because you were too good for me," says Troy**

"**You weren't too good for me," yells Gabriella**

"**And your mother hated me," says Troy "She always thought I was with you to get into yours pants and leave,"**

"**She did not hate you," laughs Gabriella**

"**Yeah she did she told me to my face she didn't like me she knew of my reputation and didn't like me and if I tried to force you to sleep with me or even sleep with you if you really wanted it she would castrate me. She just acted around you," explains Troy**

"**You gunna leave now?" asks Gabriella**

"**No I got the girls of my dreams in my bed and the sex is better then in my dreams I am going to try and get her back in my bed and in my life permanently. Besides this is my house," says Troy**

"**Can we snuggle?" asks Gabriella**

"**You have clothes on," says Troy**

"**So," says Gabriella tearfully**

"**Brie are you going to be one of those girls who gets emotional after sex?" asks Troy**

"**Was I when I was drunk?" asks Gabriella**

"**No you just snuggled up and went to sleep," says Troy**

"**So then I shouldn't," says Gabriella**

"**That could be you after drunk sex but this could you after sober sex," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods. "So basically you're saying everyone is different about a different kind of sex," she says**

"**Yes angry, loving, rough, gentle, sober and drunk," says Troy  
>"I don't like drunk," says Gabriella "I can't remember anything. But I suppose I am glad of one thing," she adds<strong>

"**What's that?" asks Troy**

"**That my first time was with you even if I was drunk. Because even though we both had no clue what was going on I was still with you and when I thought back over it yesterday I was glad it was with you because you said you still love me and that make it seem better even if it was drunken sex," explains Gabriella**

"**It didn't feel like some random hook up," says Tory**

"**Exactly," says Gabriella**

**Troy opens his arms and Gabriella climbs back onto the bed and into them.**

"**Could you take your clothes off?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella hits him.**

"**Ok I'll put some on," he says**

**Gabriella sits up and Troy gets out of bed in all his glory to grab his boxers.**

"**Checking me out Montez?" he asks as he turns round pulling his jeans on.**

**He slips his t-shirt back on and comes to sit next to her putting some socks on.**

"**Going somewhere Bolton," she asks**

"**Yes I'm taking you to dinner," says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles.**

"**Can we drop by mine?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy nods. "You don't have to get changed," he says**

"**I want to I want to look good for you," says Gabriella**

"**There's only way that you look good to me," smirks Troy as they walk down the stairs.**

"**With clothes on," says Gabriella**

"**Oh," says Troy slipping his shoes on**

"**Besides I was wearing these clothes yesterday," says Gabriella**

**Laughing the pair walk out of the house towards there date.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mates With My Ex.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Troy and Gabriella broke up after high school but are still friends. Are there feelings gone or do they still linger? Can you really be friends with your ex?**

**Chapter 4**

"This can't be happening," thinks Gabriella as she sits in her bathroom a positive pregnancy test in her hand. **Tears are rolling down her face. **"This can't be happening,"

**Troy and Gabriella have been together for 2 weeks. Today was the day Taylor and Chad came back off their honeymoon.**

**Troy and Gabriella were only seeing each other on a casual basis but now Gabriella guessed it just got a bit more serious now.**

**But how could she tell him. She wasn't serious about this relationship. She wasn't ready to have a baby.**

**She couldn't tell him she just couldn't.**

**She had to go. She had to go before she got too pregnant go to a place were no one knew her.**

**But right now she had to go and get Taylor and Chad from the airport.**

**Once Taylor and Chad had been dropped off at their house and settled in. She went to see Troy.**

"**Troy I'm leaving," says Gabriella**

"**But you just got here," says Troy**

"**No I mean I have to leave for my job," says Gabriella**

"**What do you mean leave?" asks Troy**

"**I mean I have to go away I'm being sent to NYC," says Gabriella**

"**Ok," says Troy**

"**So I think it's best if we break up," says Gabriella**

"**What no," says Troy**

"**Troy we can't work in to different states," says Gabriella**

"**We can try," says Troy**

"**No Troy it'll be too much heart break let's just end it and you can find someone else and so will I," says Gabriella getting up and leaving.**

**It's the day Gabriella is leaving and a cab is going to be coming in half an hour.**

**25 minutes later Gabriella is on her way out of the door with her suitcases. She opens the door and door and gets a kiss. She opens her eyes after it to find Troy.**

"**Troy what are you doing?" asks Gabriella**

"**We can make this work," says Troy**

"**I'll call you when I get to New York," says Gabriella walking past him.**

"**Brie I love you please can we have a long distance relationship?" asks Troy**

"**I said I'll call you Troy I have a flight to make," says Gabriella**

**Troy steps back.**

"**What's so great in New York that you have to leave me is there someone else?" asks Troy**

"**No," says Gabriella**

"**Then why do you want to leave me?" asks Troy**

"**I have to go on this business trip," says Gabriella "If I don't I will get fired," she adds**

"**Cut the crap Gabriella I was at your work yesterday looking for you they said you quit a week ago and there was no business trip in New York so why are trying to get away from me?" asks Troy**

"**I'm not," cries Gabriella**

"**Um miss," calls the cabbie**

"**Just a minute," says Gabriella "I just need to move," she says**

"**Why was it something I did. Taylor, Chad?" asks Troy**

"**Nothing no one did anything," says Gabriella**

"**Then what is it?" asks Troy**

"**Just leave it Troy," says Gabriella**

"**No because if no one who is in your life here did anything why do you need to leave what personal reason?" asks Troy**

"**If I stayed were would I go. I have no job," says Gabriella**

"**I want to go to New York," says Gabriella**

"**Bull Gabriella you hate New York," says Troy**

"**People change Troy," says Gabriela**

"**Gabriella your mother lives in New York," says Troy**

"**Hey lady you coming?" asks the cabbie**

"**Yes," says Gabriella**

"**Gabs," says Troy**

"**New York is a big place I won't bump into my mother," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

**Gabriella turns and trips landing on her stomach.**

"**Gabs are you ok?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella gets up and turns to look at the cabbie.**

"**And now my cab has gone," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella what's going on?" asks Troy**

"**I'm going to New York," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella your cabbie has gone," says Troy**

**Gabriella turns around and goes inside.**

"**Brie," shouts Troy**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mates With My Ex.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Troy and Gabriella broke up after high school but are still friends. Are there feelings gone or do they still linger? Can you really be friends with your ex?**

**Chapter 5**

**Gabriella has been avoiding Troy all week since he confronted her when she was about to leave.**

**She was able to get her job back and her house.**

**She avoided Troy, Taylor and Chad when ever possible. She hid her pregnancy as well. The only people to know were her boss and her doctor.**

**She was barley showing and barley sick. She had to pee more. Couldn't drink alcohol not that she did much anyway. Couldn't drink coffee anymore which used to get her though a long day at work.**

**She had completely changed her diet as to have a healthy baby.**

**When Gabriella went to the OB the pervious week Gabriella found out she was 3 weeks pregnant. That lead Gabriella to believe that one of the condoms was split or they did it more then 5 times, at least one without a condom the night of Taylor and Chad's hen/stag party. And with Gabriella not going on the pill the day after it lead to the conceiving of the baby Gabriella was now carrying.**

**But since Gabriella had fallen on her stomach during her encounter with Troy. Gabriella felt weird. She couldn't explain it but something didn't feel right.**

**Which is why she is sat in the doctor waiting room waiting to go and see her OB.**

"**Gabriella Montez," calls the nurse.**

**Gabriella is shown into the examination room.**

"**Gabriella what can I do for you, your not due here for another few weeks," says her doctor**

"**I had a fall last week and I haven't felt right since," says Gabriella**

"**Let's take a look at what is going on," says her doctor**

**A few minutes later.**

"**Gabriella I'm sorry to say. I can't see any movement and I can't get a heartbeat," says the doctor**

"**What are you saying?" asks Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I'm afraid your baby is going to be a stillborn," says the doctor**

"**Would you be offended if I asked for a second opinion," says Gabriella**

"**No," says her doctor**

**Her doctor calls for another OB to come and confirm her diagnosis.**

**5 minutes later.**

"**I'm sorry Gabriella my college agrees with me. Your baby is a still born," says her doctor "You'll have to make another appointment and we can give you a injection that can help the foetus pass out of your uterus and be disposed of," explains her doctor**

**Gabriella nods and leaves the examination room. Makes schedules an appointment for the injection and leaves the hospital.**

**When she gets home, she collapses on the sofa and cries.**

**She picks up her phone and calls Troy. Unfortunately she gets his voicemail.**

"**Troy this is going to be a shock. I was pregnant, 3 weeks and I, I, I, I, I lost it," cries Gabriella into her phone before hanging up**

**Half an hour later after crying on the sofa, Gabriella hears someone come into her apartment. She sits up, and peers into the dark.**

"**Gabriella," she hears someone whispers**

"**Troy," she says hoarsely**

**The light flickers on.**

**Troy sees Gabriella figure curled up on the sofa, tissues scattered on the floor.**

"**Oh Brie," whispers Troy going over to her and scooping her up.**

"**I, I, I, I, wasn't even attached to it," cries Gabriella**

"**It's going to be ok," whispers Troy taking her into his arms.**

"**I need you Troy I need you with me more then ever," whispers Gabriella**

"**I'm here whatever," says Troy**

"**I have an appointment next week for an injection that helps pass the foetus out of my body. I need you there with me," says Gabriella**

"**Tell me the day and I'll book it off work," says Troy**

"**Tuesday," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and leaves the room. A few seconds later Gabriella can hear him on the phone to whom she presumes is his boss.**

"**Your boss?" asks Gabriella as Troy comes back into the room**

"**Yeah I got the day off. I had to explain the situation to him but he gave me the day off. In fact he gave me the rest of the week of to be with you," says Troy**

"**Think I'm going to phone in sick tomorrow and then phone Claire and explain what's going on," says Gabriella**

"**Claire's your boss isn't she?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah she knows. I had to tell her because I had to book time of for maturity time," says Gabriella "Now I won't have to," she whispers her lips trembling**

**Troy draws her against his body as a new wave of tears cascade down Gabriella's face.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mates With My Ex.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

In the week that had past since Gabriella had lost the baby she hadn't spoken to anyone, she ate, drank, went to work and slept. Of course she had to speak to her boss, colleagues and clients but she acted like everything was fine.

She was currently in a meeting with a couple who were getting divorced.

"Ok so it looks like everything is in order here just need a reason to the divorce," says Gabriella placing her hands on the paper and looking at the couple sat across from her.

"We couldn't conceive," says the lady Jeanne

"We had pregnancy after pregnancy and they were all miscarriages or stillborn," says the man Paul

"Oh my gosh," says Gabriella "I don't need to put the reason down," she adds

"Thank you," says Paul

"In the end we just kept fighting and didn't see the point in being together anymore," says Jeanne

"May I ask how you cope with something like that?" asks Gabriella

"Is this for the report?" asks Jeanne

"No I recently had a miscarriage stillborn baby I don't know how to deal," says Gabriella

"You didn't look pregnant," says Jeanne

"I was only 3 weeks," says Gabriella

"You don't," says Paul  
>"What?" asks Gabriella<p>

"Paul's right you don't get over it. You move on and carry on with life and leave a special place in your heart for that baby," says Jeanne

"Thank you," says Gabriella

Later that day Gabriella came to the smell of Chicken Korma.

"Hey," calls Gabriella

"Hey," Troy calls back

"So I had to clients today who are getting divorced because of miscarriages apparently you don't get over you move on and keep the baby in your heart," says Gabriella coming up behind Troy wrapping her arms around his torso. Not noticing the guests seated at the table.

Troy turns to her and as she angles her lips to meet his.

The sound of someone clearing their throat reaches her ears.

She turns her head to see Taylor and Chad seated at the table.

Startled she pulls herself from Troy's grasp and runs to her room.

Taylor stands up.

"I'll go you serve the chicken," says Troy throwing his dish cloth on the counter.

As he enters Gabriella's room he can hear the shower in bathroom. But when he enters the bathroom Gabriella is sat crying on the floor.

"Hey what's wrong?" asks Troy

"I I I want my baby back," cries Gabriella

Sitting next to her Troy cradles Gabriella in his arms rocking her gently

"What do we do about Taylor and Chad?" asks Troy

"Tell them were back together but not about the baby or that were sleeping together. The miscarriage is still too fresh and I don't want to get into it," whispers Gabriella leaning her head on Troy's shoulder.

They sit there for a while and then Gabriella gets up and heads to her room. Following behind Troy turns the shower off before heading though to the lounge to tell their friends there were back together.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Mates With My Ex.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

The last couple of months had been hard for Troy and Gabriella but once they fully disclosed to their friends and families what had been going on they were able to move on from the miscarriage with the love and support they both needed.

After that they moved for slowly but when they found out Gabriella was pregnant again they were thrilled.

They followed this pregnancy carefully and took all their doctor's advice.

So when the time came for Lucas Matt Bolton to be born they were fully prepared and with Gabriella due to become Mrs Bolton a couple of months after they were at last happy and a family. Which is what everyone had been hoping for since they got together all those years ago.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
